


The Games We Play

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Dom/sub, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce watched as Matt teased his boys all day.  And usually he didn’t mind.  It was a Saturday, they were all at home, he had no reason to be upset with the fact that, right now, Matt was sucking bruises onto Sean’s neck and running fingertips along his still clothed thighs while the other man whimpered in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

Bruce watched as Matt teased his boys all day. And usually he didn’t mind. It was a Saturday, they were all at home, he had no reason to be upset with the fact that, right now, Matt was sucking bruises onto Sean’s neck and running fingertips along his still clothed thighs while the other man whimpered in his lap.

Bruce had no reason to be annoyed with the fact that Matt had gotten both James and Adam worked up earlier, and now they could be heard in one of the guest bedrooms, the slap of skin on skin and Adam’s choked out moans muffled by the closed door.

Bruce had no reason to be mad that Matt had sent Joel and Lawrence upstairs while they practically ripped each other’s clothes off because Matt had told them, “I want to see how many bruises you can leave before he begs you to fuck him,” handing Joel a riding crop.

But he was irritated, because Matt was paying attention to everyone but him. Matt hadn’t so much as cast a glance his way since waking up that morning. It wasn’t like Matt, and it made him wonder if Matt was irritated with him.

Bruce was interrupted form his thoughts when Sean let out a particularly loud moan. He looked over to see Matt with a hand under Sean’s shirt, he watched as Matt’s fingers played with a nipple. He looked at Matt’s other hand which was lightly stroking Sean’s cock through his jeans. Bruce could see two hickeys on Sean’s right shoulder now that Matt had moved his head to the other side, latching teeth to Sean’s neck before kissing the harsh bite.

Bruce was hard in his shorts, and he wanted to take care of that problem as quickly and efficiently as possible. He started to stand and walk to the bathroom, going to rub one out fast before getting back to Fallout, but a stern voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Sit down. I will tell you when you can move.” Bruce sat down. “Good, I want you to watch, but keep your hands on the chair.”

Bruce grabbed the arm rests, gripping hard enough for his knuckles to go white. Bruce realized what game Matt was playing then. He wanted to see how worked up he could get Bruce before he touched him. Making him mad was the first step, getting him hard was the second, and making him watch as he brought Sean up to and over the edge was step three. And step four, step four would depend on how well he followed directions. He would either be left with a hard, aching cock, the other’s with instructions not to touch him, or Matt would fuck him hard and rough and fast, until he couldn’t remember his name.

Bruce was a fan of the second step four. So he sat, waiting for Matt to tell him what to do, watching as he took Sean’s shirt off of him, kissing the expanse of his back, the new pale flesh having just been exposed. Bruce could see the marks on Sean’s chest, around his collarbones, and just peaking out go the waist band of his jeans. Marks that were left there by one or more of their other boyfriends at some other time.

Bruce let out a hard puff of air, knowing he wasn’t allowed to make any noise yet, as Sean turned his head to kiss Matt. The bruises on his neck were stark against the lightly tanned skin. He watched as Matt unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, him and Sean working together to slide his pants down to his ankles. Bruce could clearly see the wet spot of precum in his tenting boxers. Sean whined into their kiss as Matt slid a hand down to wrap around his cock. He wasn’t stroking it, just resting his hand there, letting the weight be enough as Sean rocked into the touch.

Bruce wanted so badly to walk over and bite at Sean’s collarbones, he wanted to lick and suck Sean’s nipples, he wanted to run his hands down his sides and look up at the two of them as he took the aching, leaking cock before him into his mouth. He wanted to help Matt take Sean apart.

But Bruce knew what would happen if he got up without being told, so instead he sat, eyes trained on the beautiful sight in front of him.

Sean had broken the kiss, his head now lulled back, “Please, Matt,” he moaned out as Matt wrapped a hand around his cock.

“Please what? Use you’re words, beautiful,” Matt was smiling as he started to stroke Sean. He locked eyes with Bruce, making sure he was still sitting still, hands on the chair.

“Just please don’t stop, Matt,” Sean used his hands to slide down his boxers, giving Bruce a better view of what was happening. He kicked off his boxers and pants, not seeing what direction they went.

“I got you Sean, I’m going to take good care of you. We’re going to give Brucie over there a good show, we’re going to see if he can follow directions as well as you. Maybe if he asks nicely I’ll let him come over here and you can cum on his face. Do you think he would like that?”

Sean just moaned as a response, Matt’s hand still giving slow, lazy strokes against him. Bruce bit his lip, trying to quiet the moan that escaped him.

“Please, Matt, I..I want to suck his cock. Please can I?” He didn’t expect the words to come out of him as fast as they did, but Matt just smirked at him and thumbed at the head of Sean’s cock.

Bruce could hear Sean’s breath hitch as Matt started to speed up his strokes, he tried again, “Please, I want to so bad, I want to make him feel so good, please.”

Matt was quiet when he spoke, “You might want to suck his cock, but I’m going to tell you what I want.” Bruce nodded. “I want you to get naked, find the lube we keep down here, and finger yourself. You can go as fast or slow as you want, but as soon as Sean cums, I’m going to fuck you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I do.” Bruce started to strip immediately, first taking off his shirt, then his pants and boxers. He grabbed the lube from the drawer near the couch. He looked to Matt for permission to get on his knees in front of Sean. “I..I want him to cum on my face,” he said as an explanation.

Matt nodded as he continued to stroke Sean, not fast, but it was enough that he could cum from nothing more, given a long enough period of time. Bruce knew it by the sounds Sean was making. He popped the cap on the lube, slicking up a couple fingers.

Bruce knew how much he could take at once, and he wasn’t going to be gentle on himself. He pushed two fingers into himself, starting to scissor them with almost no other prep. He made sure he was at an angle that Matt would be able to watch. He hissed at the rough treatment he was giving himself, but when he looked up and saw the lust in Matt’s eyes, he knew he made the right decision.

Bruce fingered himself quick, stretching himself out fast because he didn’t want Matt to have to wait once Sean came. Sean was close, rocking his hips up into Matt’s hand, going faster now. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, lips moved in a silent plea. “Matt, I’m going to cum, please, I want to cum for you,” repeated and varied.

Bruce added a third finger, making sure he was ready. Matt just rested his chin on Sean’s shoulder, hand still, letting him do all the work.

“Look at how beautiful he looks, love, he wants it so bad. He wants you to cum over his face. Open your eyes love. I want you to watch as you paint his face white.”

Sean opened his eyes and stared down at Bruce, eyes glassed over as he came across Bruce’s face and head. Matt continued to stroke him through his orgasm, feeling him shudder as he moaned out Matt’s name.

“So good baby, so good for me. Oh Sean you did such a great job,” Matt whispered into his neck, sliding Sean off his lap to sit on the couch next to him. “Do you want to watch me fuck Bruce now, baby?” Sean nodded, breathing heavy with his eyes shut. Matt leaned over to kiss him before standing up and undressing.

“Bruce you look so good like this, fingers in your ass, cum all over you. I bet you’d love it if we all played with you like this, we all fucked you’re tight little ass or your mouth and covered you in our cum. You’d look so good, so pretty for all of us.”

Bruce moaned, “Yeah, Matt, want to look so good for you, for them, for everyone.” Matt smiled down, watching Bruce continue to fuck himself as he slicked his cock up.

“Are you ready Brucie?” Matt didn’t want to hurt Bruce, and even though he knew he was prepped, he wanted to hear it from Bruce.

“Please, Matt, want you to fuck me,” he said, removing his fingers. Matt lined up and slowly pushed into Bruce, gripping his hips hard as he bottomed out. Both men moaned and Matt started up a quick pace.

“Fuck Bruce, you’re so tight! You feel so good wrapped around my dick.” Matt looked up to see James and Adam had come out of the bedroom and were now siting on the couch with Sean, kissing him gently where Matt had left harsh marks and watching Bruce bounce on Matt’s cock. He winked at them before grabbing Bruce’s hair, fisting the short strands and pulling his head up. “They’re watching you Bruce, don’t you want to put on a good show?”

Bruce groaned and opened his eyes, looking at the three men on the couch with a blissful expression. “Love it when they watch,” he managed to say. Matt let go of his head and moved his hand to Bruce’s shoulder, pulling him up a little so he could angle inside him better. Matt brushed Bruce’s prostate with every thrust, listening to the litany of moans and other sounds he was making.

“Please Matt, want to cum,” Bruce stammered out.

“Yeah baby? You can cum. Fuck, Bruce, I want you to cum.” Bruce reached his hand down, wrapping it around his aching cock. He started to move his hand in time with Matt’s thrusts.

“Adam, fuck, please, choke me, Adam,” Bruce called out, feeling the presence of the other man right in front of him. Adam got down on the floor and wrapped a hand around Bruce’s throat, starting with a gentle squeeze to the sides.

Matt moaned as he watched Bruce’s muscles tightened. Adam squeezed steadily harder, letting less and less air and blood flow as Bruce shut his eyes and tried to moan, hand continuing to pump his cock.

“Bruce, baby, you look so good, fuck baby, I’m going to cum, okay Brucie?” Bruce did his best to nod with Adam’s hand still wrapped tight around his neck. “Fuck Bruce,” Matt called out as he came inside his boyfriend while Bruce came over his own hand.

Adam moved his hand from Bruce’s neck, seeing a dark red ring of finger prints that will turn into light bruises by the evening. Matt pulled out of Bruce, laying him down on the floor and accepting the warm wash cloth James offered him, cleaning off Bruce’s face and head before cuddling up next to him.

“Sorry I was ignoring you this morning.”

“If it gets me fucked like this, ignore me more,” Bruce laughed out his reply, motioning for Sean to join them on the floor. 

They cuddled like that, naked on the floor, while Adam and James played Halo until they were told they needed to move because, “Y’all smell like cum, go take some showers. Lawrence and I did before walking down.”


End file.
